El Flash(Thompson) de la cámara
by YUKI-NII-Oo
Summary: Ojos azules, unicornios, y la sonrisa de Peter que sacude el mundo, lo re acomoda y lo vuelve un lugar mejor para vivir.


∞ **Título** : " **El Flash(Thompson) de la cámara** "

∞ **Autor:** _YUKI-NII._

∞ **Género** : Hurt/Confort

∞ **Rating** T

∞ **N/A S** piderman ni Deadpool me pertenecen, esto no es más que un hobby, todo es creación de Stan Lee y MARVEL.

 **:.:.:.:.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.:.:.:.:.**

 **El Flash(Thompson) de la cámara.**

 **.:.:.:.:.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.:.:.:.:.**

Peter suele hacer eso, desviar la mirada hacia un lado cuando alguien usa un tono de voz bajo y enojado, porque lo ha hecho otra vez, ha desobedecido las reglas, y MJ le ha pegado curitas como si fueran stickers de colores sobre la piel, pétalos violetas acumulándose por debajo y venas con vasos sanguíneos reventadas, tiene un corte en el labio que vino mucho después de la pelea por proteger su cámara de Flash, mientras apretaba los dientes para no gritar por ayuda y el lente se le clavaba justo por debajo del ojo, cortándole a cada nueva patada que sus costillas recibían.

Así que Wade suspira, porque Peter puede enfrentarse al duende verde y salir sin un solo rasguño, pero cuando el idiota capitán del equipo de la secundaria le persigue, Peter regresa como si ser una imitación mala de un cuadro de Van Goh formara parte de su vida, de su cuerpo y de él.

Wade tiene las manos en la cintura, odia ese papel, el de adulto responsable en una relación en la cual es difícil mantener la polla dentro de los pantalones, y tener ahí a Peter, sobre su cama, con el pantalón colgándole de la pierna derecha y su mano entre los muslos no lo vuelve mucho más fácil, que ninguna otra vez.

—Hey baby boy —. Comienza cuando el regaño ha comenzado a perder potencia y Peer ha decidido que el poster de My Little Pony es más interesante que su novio frente a él —. Petey Pay —. Intenta de nuevo el canadiense poniéndose en cuclillas y retirando su máscara, porque después de todo, la mirada de ojos café apagados le enciende las alarmas y le derrumba las defensas.

—No es como si me gustara —. Dice Peter aun con sus ojos sobre un punto lejos de los azules de Wade —. Pero tengo que hacerlo. Yo… yo creo en lo que el tío Ben decía — y eso es todo, son como las palabras mágicas de Harry Potter saliendo de la varita, el avada kadavra que le destruye cualquier argumento a Wade y le hace querer golpearse contra una pared, porque ese niño no debería tener tanto poder sobre él.

Pero lo tiene, si tan solo Peter supiera, si tan solo lo imaginara, que con una sola orden suya Nueva York, el país, quizás el mundo entero podrían caer ante las manos de Deadpool, el perro apaleado y feo que nadie quiso, pero que Peter acuno entre sus brazos desde la primera vez, fuera de ahí, de ese hogar con olor a suerte de lana y albóndigas italianas, no existe nada.

Wade suspira sonoramente, para que Peter sepa que ha ganado y que no ira, como ninguna de las otras veces, tras el idiota rubio de Thompson. No porque no quiera rebanarlo con sus katanas como el cerdo que es, sino porque Peter no le perdonaría, y que el dios de las chimichangas no lo quiera, pero él se suicidaría, por lo menos lo que tarde su factor regenerativo en regresarlo de nuevo al feo mundo sin el baby boy, si algún día eso sucediera.

Alza una mano, acariciando la mejilla que se le empieza a hinchar y se inclina, entre las piernas desnudas de Peter que han comenzado a balancearse como si estuvieran en un columpio.

—¿Sabes que no estás solo en esto, cierto, Petey? —. Wade pregunta, no para asegurarse de que Peter lo entienda, sino para recordarle que él va estar ahí pase lo que pase.

Y entonces sucede. Las piernas dejan de balancearse y el rostro gira lentamente, los ojos chocolate cayendo sobre la figura de perro abandonado de Wade, Peter le sonríe, ojos cerrados y mejillas con hoyuelos. Y así de fácil lo compra, lo tiene bailando sobre la palma de su mano. Y el mercenario ahora es un patético labrador meneándole la cola a su amo.

Peter pone su mano sobre la de Wade, inclina un poco la cabeza, y ahí, con su menos de 1.70 y su ropa obtenida en oferta, los golpes dejan de doler un poco menos. Y el ansia asesina de Wade se restablece, se arrulla y cae hasta el fondo.

Porque puede que sea Peter quien lleve los moretones y las heridas en el cuerpo, pero es el corazón de Wade el que se estremece ante la sola imagen de lo más valioso de su mundo en malas condiciones.

Si tan solo Peter supiera, si tan solo lo imaginara, Peter tendría más cuidado, no por él mismo, sino por ese ex soldado que siente que por primera vez, se puede permitir ser feliz.


End file.
